Playing Izaya's way
by DemonPrincess2
Summary: This is an IzaRoppi one shot I hope you all enjoy it c:


The only sounds that filled the room was low moans from kisses to all sorts of touches. Roppi pushed Izaya down, a small glare at him. "I was trying to draw something. Did you feel the need to do this?" Izaya only smirked up at him, using his knee to rub his hard on. Roppi bit his lip, refusing to give him satisfaction.

He was pushed back down onto his back, Izaya towering over him again. "Ah...Would you mind doing something for me now? I'm the only one who has done anything so far~" He said, pulling up Roppi's shirt. Roppi went to protest him again, but was quickly shut up by a warm tongue, going around his chest. Izaya let his tongue drag out his chest lightly, going from his belly button, up to his neck. He went back down, licking around his nipples. He took one into his mouth, his hand trailing around his body gently. "Izaya...fuck you…" Izaya chuckled, pulling off. "Oh no, I'll be the one fucking you~"

Izaya pulled his lover down onto the floor, in a gentle enough fashion. He was still sitting on the bed, looking down at him. "You refused to do anything, so I think the least you can do is give me a little pleasure first." He said, a cheshire like grin on his face. Roppi glared at him, then let out a sigh. "Not like I have a choice.." Izaya chuckled, watching him. Roppi pulled his pants down, then started licking the erection through his boxers. Izaya let out a small gasp, then tried pulling his boxers down, only to be stopped by Roppi. "Let me do things my way, or I'm walking out of the room."

Roppi continued to lick and suck on him through his boxers, making Izaya whine a bit. "Ha...Roppi, don't just keep teasing me…" Roppi sighed then pulled his boxers off with his teeth. The sudden cool air that went over Izaya, made him shudder but not as much went he felt his tongue licking him from top to bottom. Fingers curled up in the soft raven locks, letting him do what he wanted. Roppi went back up to the tip, sucking lightly on it, before sliding down. Izaya couldn't help but buck up, though Roppi coughed lightly. Roppi went at his own pace, sliding up and down until he was done.

Izaya murmured to himself, wishing Roppi would finish him off for once. He then took out some lube, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers, before he started to stretch him out. "Tch… couldn't start with one finger?" Roppi said, squirming a bit uncomfortable. "You should be used to more than just this~" He said, moving the fingers in a scissoring motion. He added the third finger, moving them in deeper to try and find the bundle of nerves. He smirked, seeing the other jolt a bit. He kept hitting that, before pulling his fingers out.

Roppi looked back, seeing his lover push into him. "Ah...fuck. I'm still not used to this." He said, clutching onto the bed. Izaya leaned down, licking the back of his neck. "I don't mind...it feels pretty good to me either way." He said, giving him a moment to get used to it. He then put in a few shallow thrusts, watching his lover's reactions. He then started moving, going at a slow pace. He wanted to hear him beg a bit. Roppi looked back at him, seeing he was doing his normal pace. "Hey...why are you going at such a dull pace…" He asked, making Izaya smirk. "I want to hear you beg Roppi~"

Roppi sent a glare at him, but felt the light touch against his prostate, then jolted. It wasn't enough for him. It would take ages for him. He then swallowed his pride, and looked down at the bed. "Izaya...please ram your cock into me! I need you to go faster and harder, its not enough yet! " Izaya smirked then started thrusting into him a bit harder. Roppi cried out, feeling him hitting his bundles of nerves again. "F-Fuck…"

He said, then looked back, when Izaya pulled out. "Keep begging Roppi~" Roppi grit his teeth, then flipped his body over, so he was on his back. "Izaya.." He said, looking up at him. "Fuck me with your big cock. I need it in me so much...I need to be filled to the brim with you cum!" He said, giving him a bit of a puppy eyes. Izaya nodded then thrusted back into him. Roppi gripped onto his back, Izaya's hand at his hips.

Roppi kept putting out little bits of begging before he felt himself release. He called out his lover's name, his back arching up. Izaya shuddered then after a few more thrusts, came deep inside his lover. He then pulled out, laying next to him. "See, its more fun to play my way Roppi~" He said, getting flipped off from Roppi before he went to sleep.


End file.
